


Baby Stop Hiccuping!

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Spongebob Squarepants Season 12 [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Hiccups, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick tried to get a baby stop hiccuping.





	Baby Stop Hiccuping!

Spongebob and Patrick were blowing bubbles which made a baby girl laughing, but she hiccups.

Spongebob said "Uh-oh i think she got the hiccups"

Patrick gulped

A baby girl kept hiccuping

Spongebob and Patrick screams and runs around in circles which annoys Squidward.

Squidward said "What's going on here?!"

Spongebob said "She kept hiccuping!?"

Squidward said "Oh come on when they hiccup, bad things happen to us"

Spongebob and Patrick gulped

A baby girl hiccups which scares Squidward.

Squidward said "Spongebob Patrick....WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

Spongebob said "Squidward calm down there's only one way to settle this"

Bubble transition

Spongebob said "Okay guys i got a old book from the library and it's called How to get rid of a baby's hiccups "

A baby girl hiccups

Squidward growled 

Patrick said "Chapter 1"

Baby girl transition

A baby girl drinks a bottle of milk.

Spongebob said "Patrick is it working"

But a baby girl kept hiccuping and Patrick and Spongebob's jaws dropped.

Squidward said "Chapter 2"

Baby girl transition

A baby girl takes a deep breath.

Spongebob and Patrick cheered and high-five.

But a baby girl kept hiccuping which made Spongebob and Patrick scream.

Spongebob said "Chapter 3"

And finally The Flying Dutchman scares a baby girl which made her cry.


End file.
